mseversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pidge
Pidge is a colorblind kithkin courier and gadgeteer from Lorwyn. She has a unique aetherprint, creating a planar portal at her positions that planeswalkers, inorganic objects, and nonplaneswalker organisms with a special gadget can use. She is usually accompanied by her pet cat, Brownie. Early life Pidge got her start as a courier on Lorwyn, but developed rudimentary magictech for protection and profits. The turtle planeswalker Jhanu saw what she was capable of and encouraged her skills. With some assistance from the turtle, she developed the Glasses Of Glimpsing Genuine Light Emission Specs, or GOGGLES, which allowed her to see all the vibrant colors of Lorwyn for the first time, igniting her spark. Jhanu followed her to Skalor, where they further pushed her skills and created the Pidge Overclocking Rig for Transportation Alteration Links, or the PORTAL, giving her much greater control over her planeswalk than most planeswalkers, letting her planeswalk onto the same plane or open multiple aetherprint portals that lead to the same place. PB&J Delivery With the Multiverse open to her, Pidge decided to keep doing what she was doing, just on a much bigger scale. Pidge Delivery expanded to PB&J Delivery, with Brownie being her companion and holder of the Bottomless Attachment for Goods, or the BAG of holding, and Jhanu helping her grow out from Lorwyn and develop ever more gadgets as she did. The Arena Okus with Reyhsia as a host called Pidge to The Arena to create a gadget to cast a spell they had gotten from Rixos Ker designed to prevent planeswalking. Pidge turned the spell into the Nullifier of Planar Energy, or the NOPE, a device that for several minutes, cut off all access to the Blind Eternities in the area, meaning no planeswalking, and no mana. Additionally, the NOPE could function as an antimagic field to power itself for longer. In exchange, Okus as Reyhsia helped Pidge set up the PB&J Delivery Outpost on the Arena. Pidge would later discovery (during one of Tshosiech's demesne nightmares) that the NOPE had not been used as a restraint as expected, but as a weapon, bringing harm to Reyhsia, Hana Cheyn, Karina Oblay, Arina Nisita, and Hannah Delcarlo-Nisita. With this knowledge, she went to the Seventh Circle Initiative to try to make amends, and assisted them in creating the High Energy Laser-Linked NOPE to drive away the demesne attacking the Arena. Known Gadgets * BAG (Bottomless Attachment for Goods) - A bag that can hold considerably more than the outside would suggest. * FIRE (Flash Ignition of Refuse Engines) - A small orange ball of energy that can be used to start fires. * GOGGLES (Glasses Of Glimpsing Genuine Light Emission Specs) - Pidge's goggles that allow her to see color normally. * LIGHT (Luminescent Instrument of Guidance and Handheld Travel) - A portable light source that runs on mana. * LOUD (Large Ostentatious Uproar Device) - A device for greatly amplifying sounds. * MANA (Magic Activity Numeration Apparatus) - A handheld screen that detects and reports various types of magical phenomenon. * NOPE (Nullifier Of Planar Energy) - A fist sized box that, when activated, severs all connections to the Blind Eternities in a small area for several minutes. As an additional power source, it can use magical energy from the area, creating an antimagic field in the process. * PORTAL (Pidge Overclocking Rig for Transportation Alteration Links) - A Pidge-specific gadget on her back and wrist that supercharges her spark to allow her to 'planestep' (planeswalk somewhere else on plane), the 'multistep' (multiple planesteps that each create a portal to the last step), and 'portalwalk' (planeswalk to another plane and create a full planar portal behind her). * RELAY (Redirect Errant Letters of Anachronistic Youth) - A device designed for Karina to act as a miniature Entelan relay. * SIGHT (Specs for Inspecting Glamor and Highlighting Truth) - A pair of goggles with a truesight enchantment, allowing the wearer to see through illusions. * SPARK (Specially Prepared Aether Resistance Kit) - A gadget to allow nonplaneswalkers to use Pidge's portals. Her cat Brownie is the only known holder of one. * STOP (Static Total Opponent Paralyzer) - A short ranged electrical paralyzing weapon. Category:Planeswalkers Category:Cajuniverse Category:Battle Boards